Scarlet Days
by missholica88
Summary: Akashi Seijuro is what you called perfection; Good looks,Smart and every qualities a man could ask for.. but what if this so-called-perfection hides a secret , an unbelievable secret hidden from the rest of the world..?Fem!akashi x unknown
1. Prologue

**Hello all! This is my first time publishing here,please give me your support and reviews as I would really love to hear your opinions!^^**

**I've always wanted to write a story about fem!akashi since there aren't much of it so yeah.. this happens hehe**

**I do not own Kuroko no basket!**

**Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning!This is a "Fem!akashixunknown" pairing fanfic..since akashi is a girl here.. this is not a shounen-ai/yaoi..**

* * *

_It was summer during the time when 'he' went to a deep slumber,an eternal slumber to be exact._

_I couldn't decipher properly what is really happening at that time._

_He saved me._

_I wish he didn't save me,I wish I was the one who would sleep forever.._

_Why? Because his very own existence is 'perfection'…_

_Tears soaked my cheeks for I couldn't believe the fact that he won't open his beautiful ruby eyes..won't give me smiles that would always light up my day..most importantly won't be there for me.._

_That's right that day,during summer in which 'we' were six..He,Akashi Seijuro,had passed away.._

_After my tears are all dried up..That's when I decided to play two role at the same time…to be that very own perfection and also to be my own plain self..._

_To be 'Akashi Seijuro' and 'Akashi Seika' at the same time...why?  
_

_For he deserved to live,to be known and remembered or it will be unfair for both of us,_

_Therefore in order to do that i will be him _

_And i will do anything so the pieces of him won't disappear along with him who passed away that very day.._

_Since he, himself sacrificed to save me..he who was already full of dreams unlike me..he who was always be praised by everyone unlike me..he who excels at everything unlike me..but even if i envy him i cherished him the most among everyone because he's the one who's willing to stay with me and he's also the one that would do anything in order for me to be happy therefore..._

_This will be my vow to you my dear brother..my other self..i will become you..no,that's wrong.. i will become both of us.. to play two role at the same time no matter what the price i should pay for this.._

* * *

**Well.. sorry if it's so short.. i will make it longer soon since this is just the prologue.. well i hope this is interesting enough..please give me reviews so i could improve more and sorry if there's a lot of grammar errors.. english is not my first language! and i will update soon! Thank you for reading!^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chap! enjoy reading!^^**

**Once again i do not own Kuroko no basket!**

* * *

"_No..!"_

_*CRASH*_

"_Sei-kun!"_

"_Don't cry.. smile for me Se—.._

_*end of Flashback*_

"Gah!" I shouted as I sat up directly, I can't believe after 7 years I'm still dreaming of what happened that day. That day when-

"What's wrong milady?"

I was shocked as my thought was cut off by someone, it was my butler, Kiku.

"Milady?, "he asked again. Seriously what a troublesome person he is. I believe he wouldn't stop asking until i would anwer him.

I decided to reply him with my usual calm composure,"I'm fine".

"…..", he remained silent, it's as if he's trying to figure out what startled me earlier by looking directly at my face. This is troublesome..really.

"What's for breakfast?,"I decided to ask to cut off what he's basically thinking right now.

He seemed startled by the sudden question but soon regained his composure as like what would be expected in a butler coming from the Akashi's household.

"Today's breakfast is traditional Japanese cuisine that I hope is to your liking so please get yourself ready soon milady, I've also already prepared your bath and the maids have already arrived earlier to prepare your uniform, is there anything else you need milady?"

"No..."

"Then please excuse me,"Kiku bowed and leave my room directly.

I sighed thinking about what a tiring day today is as I prepared myself to get ready.

Today is my first day in middle school after all and I sighed again.

I finish bathing soon and put on my uniform not forgetting to put my nametag and finally look myself in the mirror as I grabbed something on the table.

It was a wig with the same colour as my locks, but shorter. I put it on while looking at the mirror.

"Good morning Sei-kun..,"I smiled looking at the reflection before I leave my room to eat breakfast and prepare to go to school.

*Timeskip*

"Please stop here..Kiku," I said as I'm getting ready to open the car's door.

"..Right away _young master_.."the car halted

"I'll pick you u—" , "There's no need to pick me up after school, I can walk myself home,"I cut him off quite harshly.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that young maste—" , "Picking me out after school like that would make me stand out, it'll be a burden ,so refrain doing such a burdensome thing…let me at least have a peaceful time in school," The last part came as a whisper but i couldn't careless if he had heard it or not and started walking.

As soon as I came nearer to school, I can sense people are looking my way but I couldn't careless what they're thinking of me so I decided to focus myself on my new school, Teiko Middle School, which is a prestigious middle school known for excelling in many different activities.

I arrived quite early so I took that time to observe my new surroundings. At the moment, the school is full of students asking new transfers to join their club. Of course I was asked but I had made up my mind to join the school's basketball club yesterday night. Why the basketball club? Because I thought it could be a good way to improve myself physically.

After signing up myself to the said club, I went to my class directly , my class is in 1-A and as I was searching for it,I bumped into someone and hear a loud thud and notice that something fell from that person's grasps. It was a telephone book and I find this quite amusing as I wonder why would anyone bring a telephone book but shrugged it off as I picked it up.

"Ah..,I'm sorry and here,"i apologized as I give back the said book and finally observed the person I bumped into. It was a boy of probably my age with glasses and suprisingly his height is actually quite abnormal to say but well what is really amusing is his hair colour, It was green.. but I'm not one to talk.

"it's fine and thank you, now if you'll excuse me" and with those words he parted with me.

Soon I arrived to my classroom and it seems that we can choose our own sitting arrangement so I went to the front seat next to the window.

I observed everything from the place I'm sitting on and quite glad that it give me a good view of the school front surroundings.

Not long the teacher came and called us one by one to the front to introduce ourselves.

"Akashi Seijuro"

I stand up and make my way to the front and introduce myself . While doing so, something caught my eyes , it was the green-haired four eyes whom I bumped into. I'm quite amused to know that we're in the same class.

*Timeskip*

Classes were dismissed early as it's just the first day and there's really not much which interest me beside finally knowing the name of the four eyes.., it was Midorima Shintarou, well beside that there's really nothing else.

I quickly packed up my things and went to the club. The club was already full of students upon my arrival. It's really like what I have predicted but I'm not really that amazed since I'm always right.

Soon one by one we're being tested and I waited patiently to hear the results not that I need to know for I know the answer to that. I overheard a lot of first years gossiping that there has never been a first year student to have successfully enter the first string directly and I scoffed a little hearing that comment. There are cheers coming from the new transfers when they heard that they're accepted to the second string. Not long, there's a special announcement.

"This is the first time that we accept first string members from first years students, these students are; Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou and… Akashi Seijuro.

I smirked as I heard _my name_ , it was as I expected,after all he, no I am _absolute._

* * *

**That's all for the first chap heheh and well i'll try to make it longer for the next chap,,i hope it's not too boring and if it's confusing please ask me questions, i'll be more than happy to answer them..please give me reviews?Thank you so much for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2..!^^**

**Enjoy reading! I do not own KuroBasu!**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

_"This is the first time that we accept first string members from first years students, these students are; Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou and… Akashi Seijuro._

_I smirked as I heard my name , it was as I expected,after all he, no I am absolute._

* * *

We were sent home early after some introductions to the club and real practices will be starting by tomorrow. Without missing a beat I quickly left the gym and headed home. Kiku, as I expected won't betray my trust as I could see no car waiting for me outside of the school's gate. I walk back home feeling much more interested than before and walked home recalling my encounter with the others.

_Midorima Shintarou, the green-haired four eyes, has an amazing shooting technique, he is an excellent shooter and I'd predict that he will get the position of the shooting guard in the regulars soon. _

_Murasakibara Atsushi, a purple-headed gia…no first year, will be the best center among the other middle school. Though his attitude is kind of laid-back I could see he got real talent there._

_ Somehow who really amazes me the most is Aomine Daiki. He has an extremely unique style, it's not the usual style people would find playing in the courts. It was street basketball. Despite all his rough movements, he's overflowing with talents..no to be exact all of them are still growing and have not yet reached their full potential._

I arrived home in no time and the front gate was opened by Kiku after I rang the doorbell.

"Welcome home, young master, how was your day?" He asked as he took my bag.

"It's fine.."I replied boringly while removing my shoes.

"That's good to know…oh and also your father said that he'll join you for dinner today"

(Wait..Did I hear that correctly?my father is coming to have dinner with me?)

I glanced towards the clock near the living room..it's almost 7..i need to move fast..

I rushed upstairs towards my room. Locked it and quickly remove the wig and my school uniform and not to forget to remove the bandages which I have used to wrap my upper part. No matter how perfect I have played the role of "Seijuro", I'm still "Seika" at the end of the day but to play "his" role I need to wear such an uncomfortable thing but nonetheless it doesn't matter and I will stick to my vow until the end. I decided to wear my usual dress and let my hair down.

Soon it was 7 and I could hear the bell to the gate ringing and someone..mostly Kiku opening the gate to let my father's car in. I went down as soon as I heard the commotion outside. I greeted my father right in time and we soon have dinner prepared by the maids.

Dinner continued with a tense silence before my father break it.

"How was your day today at school, Seika?"He asked as he wiped his mouth indicating that he's done.

"It was fine…"I replied without hesitation

"I see..that's good.. I just wanted to remind you that you needed to be on your best behaviour and excels in every divisions of your new school"He told me with authority as always.

"Of course father..i will not let your expectations down"I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Excellent..now if you'll excuse me" He said as he was standing up.

"Yes..have a safe trip back"I said as I bowed a little to show him my respect.

He left and I let out a little sigh. That's right my father didn't live together with me. He live with my grandmother at the main house which is located in Kyoto… whereas I live in this house with my butler,Kiku and several maids to serve me. I am not regretting anything as this was my decision. To study in a prestigious school in Tokyo so that I could feel freedom even if my time is limited and also to carry out living as Seijuro to fulfill the promise I made that day. My father didn't know that I went to school as _him _and that's good for it's irrelevant for him to know only those who serve me at this house know about this and that's more than enough people knowing.

* * *

Half a year has passed. Nothing much is happening except the fact that I'm a regular now along with the other 3. I've also managed to be the vice captain of the club. Some say that i deserved to carry on the task while some still didn't trust me enough. Well, I didn't let that troubles me. As I said earlier nothing much really happened but lately there's something troubling me. Something that worries me a lot. It's not really about my personal matter since everything has been going smoothly so far according to my plan but what I'm worrying is about the team. Even though, everything's going well, the team is unstable because despite us,first years,having talents that could lead to victory, at the end of the day, our body could not take all the credit and I'd say we need someone like a sixth man to help stabilizes the team during matches. But who could be suita—

*THUD*

"Kyaa.."

I bumped into someone and I knocked out some of the things that person carries,I should've been more focused.

"I'm sorry.. here let me help you, are you okay?" It's a girl and I assume she's the assistant manager.

"A-Akashi-kun..!" Did she just stutter..?anyway I shrugged it off as I picked up the things she carried which has fallen down along with her.

"Are you okay?"I lend her my hand because she's still sitting down on the floor even after I managed to pick up all her stuffs.

She seems to snap out of it.

"Ahh yess!yes! I'm sorry and thank you so much for picking up the towels!" she stood up directly and took the things from me.

"No problem, it's my fault too for bumping into you and well thank you for your hard work, please keep it up."I smiled a little to indicate that I appreciate her hardwork and supports for the club before walking away.

"Akashi..you seem to be in a daze these past few days..is something wrong?"

"Midorima.. nothing much just thinking of something."I trailed off.

He seems eager to know so I told him the situation that the team is and the possible solution I'm thinking.

"So you say..the team need someone with a technique that's different from us..a technique that could change the flow of play during the match?"

"That's right…and I assumed you have seen the changes that has been happening around during the matches we play…well anyway it doesn't matter since there aren't one in the first string who is suitable to take that task."I replied hinting him that I'm reluctant to let this conversation continue.

He seems to get it and shut his mouth directly. I'm glad that he isn't the type to barge in someone's thoughts and business like a certain tanned person. Talking about that certain person,I haven't seen him practising lately…and that's odd.

I decided to change my practise garments(of course not in the changing room but in the toilet with some excuses each time some nosy people would ask…seriously they should mind their own business) and went to ask Momoi Satsuki, the manager of the club also the childhood friend of Aomine.

"Momoi-san.."I begin

"Ah! Akashi-kun..!"she seems to be a little shocked.

"Well..i'm sorry if I scared you for a moment…but do you know where Aomine is?"I decided to ask her directly to the point.

"Gah! Da—I mean Aomine-kun is really stubborn Akashi-kun! He has been practising in the old gym which has been abandoned…I told him there's a ghost there but he didn't believe me!"she puffed up her cheeks after finishing her talk.

A ghost..? Well that's just makes things more interesting.

"Is that so?Well thank you for that information, now if you'll excuse me.."I walked away and went to that old gym without wasting time.

* * *

"Akashi/Aka-chin!"

I turned around to face the sources who just called me up.

"Midorima…Murasakibara.. I thought you guys have left already.."

"Well, I saw Aka-chin leaving the gym *munch* to go to the opposite direction of the school's gate..so I wanted to tell *munch* you that the school's is that way" Murasakibara talk with mouth full of chips as he pointed out the direction.

"I'm sure he knows the way to go home without you pointing out the way,Murasakibara"Midorima interjected and sighed a little before finally asking me.

"So Akashi where are you heading to..?"

This makes me realised that I've already wasted about 10 mins here talking to them.

"Ahh.. excuse me I need to get there soon.."I quickly walked away.

"Wait where are you going.? This is late already."

Seems that I'll be having companies for a while. I told them about my purpose along the way.

"I hardly believe there would be a ghost.."

"Oh are you afraid *munch* Mido-chin?"

"Like I would nanodayo!"

There goes their mouth fight.

We arrived in the old gym in no time and could hear dribbles and squeaks. Looks like Momoi is correct.

Suddenly a loud booming voice could be heard.

"_Are you really quitting?This is not like you,Tetsu!"_ i believe that's Aomine's voice and he seems quite angry but nevermind what is that he's saying..Tetsu..?

I quickly open the gym's door.

Aomine turned back and behind him… is that a ghost?

"Akashi… What're you doing here?"he seems to calm down a little seeing us even though he's clearly fuming.

Now that I can finally see properly after entering the gym. There's a guy behind him.

"I hear from Momoi that you practise here and I just came to check that's all.. but more importantly who's that behind you?" I asked demanding to get an answer directly because that guy behind Aomine interests me a lot.

"What guy..Akashi..? Woahhh! There's someone behind Aomine?!" so Midorima couldn't see that guy properly as well.

"Oh.. you mean Tetsu.. I'm surprised that you could notice him at first glance! He got such a weak presence.." Aomine declared as he widen his eyes and it seems that all the anger he had before has disappeared .

"Is that so..? well could I talk to him privately?"i asked definitely amused. It's really amazing,I've never met this kind of person before. He might be just the person I'm looking for.

* * *

I went home directly after I'm finally done talking to him.. He's definitely beyond my expectation.I really hope he would reconsider not quitting the club after our little conversation. If he develop a unique skill with what he's capable of, he's able to join the first string in no time. I smirked as I finally found a suitable person who's capable to be the sixth man. Kuroko Tetsuya..what an interesting person you are.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

I went home as soon as my conversation with Akashi-kun finishes. I can't sleep as I lie down on my bed.I really can't believe this..just as I thinking that I'm no good and it's better for me to quit..The vice captain give me hopes..i wonder if I should took up his offer. I recall our previous conversation.

" _So..you are 'Tetsu'? I'm Akashi Seijuro."he started the conversation after everyone left without wasting time._

"_Uhh..my name is Kuroko Tetsuya..it's an honor to talk to you Akashi-kun."I'm so nervous just by talking to him._

"_Oh..you seem to know me?anyway it seems that you are part of this club?"of course I know you..you're the VICE captain._

"_Yes.. but I'm quitting.. "I replied quite sadly._

"_Quitting?why?that's a pity.."Did he just pitied on me?_

"_A pity..?"I wanted to know what he means._

"_That's right..you know I never met anyone like you before..even though you practice hard, it's as if you didn't improve at all and not to mention I can't sense anything from you." I can't believe he insulted me like this._

"_I'm sorry but..please don't insult me.."  
_

"_Ohh..that came wrong what I mean to say is that you have a potential on being a first string member and I know you're confused by now..but let me tell you, due to your weak presence you can manage to develop a completely unique style which could help you to be promoted."_

"_Can my lack presence would be able to help me do that?"This is unbelievable._

"_Well that depends on your own self but you manage to earn my trust and so I will help you to keep on developing the technique that you will choose and I'm not saying that you would mostly can do it but it isn't wrong giving it a shot and take up the test , right?..So right now, I'm giving you an offer and you can take this offer and see it as an opportunity to be a regular.. so please take your time and think about it carefully.."_

_Words won't come out from my mouth._

"_Very well then.. I should take my leave.." he understood my situation and take his bag from the floor._

_He turned back one more time to face me._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya.. I believe that you wouldn't disappoint me..well, I'm not forcing you since it's your choice but I believe you're capable in doing so.. but let me remind you something..you, yourself is weak and to become strong this could only be the most possible solution," He gave me a small smile before finally walked away._

I pull up my blanket hiding my face as I recall our conversation again and again.

Even though i hate to admit it...he's correct on that last part. I, myself is weak, and to become strong I need support from the others.

I've finally made up my mind.

I'm determined to take the test and develop that unique skill he's talking about.

I won't waste this opportunity...i will pass his test and finally fulfill my promise..!

*end of POV*

* * *

**Hope this chap is not too confusing and i guess it's kinda sudden to add another char's POV..?But i will change it back to Aka's POV for next chap ^^**

**Please give me reviews..? Thankyouuu for reading xD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi!sorry this took so long...this is a short chap TT TT but anyway enjoy reading~**

**As always..! I do not own KuroBasu!**

* * *

I was waiting patiently for Kuroko Tetsuya..Perhaps I have too much expectation coming from him..?Perhaps I made a wrong choice..?No.. I don't think so..i should wait for a little more….

I decided to visit him in the old gym. I smiled from what I'm seeing. It looks like the sparks are back in his eyes. I see his determination and that's more than enough for me to know what's his answer to my previous offer. After coming to that conclusion, I walked away.

Finally my long wait of him is over after 3 months. He passed the trial test I've organised which has been approved by the head coach himself. With that, he's welcomed to the first string. I can't believe him..! He's totally beyond my expectation..and I can't believe he chose _**that **_technique. Hehehh things will surely go more interesting from now on.

* * *

Actually I felt like taking my words back…the thing about Kuroko passing beyond my expectation part. Truth is his stamina and physical conditions are so weak and well..below average but look at the positive side that could be improved in no time…right? I've decided to train him personally and give him some training regimes after the usual first string workouts. We decided to borrow the old gym for the extra training since it's usually empty.

So far a week has passed since the extra training and I could say he's improving. Aomine would always stay back too. Sometimes Midorima and Murasakibara would stay behind too and started their individual practices too... well actually that only applies for Midorima since Murasakibara usually just sat down and eats his snacks while watching us practice...Why didn't he practice too?well apparently for him, practicing is_ a pain in the ass_. Today is no exception , they all stayed back but both Midorima and Murasakibara went home first so there's only the 3 of us remaining.

"Kuroko…that's enough for today..good job you've improved a little..go change quickly.."I spoke to him not looking up from the training chart I'm holding.

"Yes…Akashi-kun," He replied and I feel that he's smiling for a little bit before walking away to change.

"Ohh! Tetsu's done for the day,huh!I'm gonna go change too"Aomine quickly follow Kuroko to the changing room.

I write down all the necessary requirements for Kuroko's training for a while before I noticed that they have already finished changing and as always wait for me.

I sighed a little since I've told them so many times not to wait for me and this has been a week already.

"You know, There's no need to wait for me..i've been telling you guys that since we started this extra training.."I told them as I put away the chart inside my bag.

I could see Kuroko shake his head.

"No..Akashi-kun..no matter how long you've been telling us that..i just thought that it's better to leave at the same time together,"Kuroko reasoned out and smiled a little.

"Well…it's just like Tetsu's sayings!"Aomine replied back too.

*sigh*

"I see…you guys are always as stubborn as ever..alright I'll change now.."I said to them while walking to the changing room.

* * *

The moment I enter the changing room, I quickly took off my wig by undoing the pins which held my hair and the wig together(so the wig won't fall easily) and untie my hair. My hair is soaking wet from all the sweats i receive from training and probably from wearing the wig as well. I began to undress myself from the sports garments and re-dress myself with the school's uniform. As I buttoned up my shirt I thought about how it's finally have been a week since I've finally used the changing room for the first time(Mind you..i usually change in the toilet using lots of reason which may resulted in many senpais thinking I'm probably a freak). Well, so far nothing has happened and no one has discovered my little secre—

*creak*

What the?! Is this for real?!Is this really happening right at the moment I'm thinking about it?! In a panic, I quickly grabbed my pants, zipped it up and tried to reach out for my wig…but it's too late..because the door has been opened quite widely and …

"Akashi-kun, do you happen to see m—," Kuroko didn't finished his words and I could see him widening his eyes as he was frozen on the spot.

I couldn't move a single muscle too as my mind goes completely blank…and what's worse..

"Hey Tetsu! So have Akashi seen it or not?"I could hear Aomine's booming voice which came nearer.

"Tetsu..?Did you hea—,"Aomine also didn't finish his words the moment he took a glance at me inside the changing room.

Ohh no...!Am I busted?I can't believe how reckless I could go!

* * *

**So well..?What do you think?it's kind of a cliffhanger sorry but i promise i will update soon despite my mental breakdown from the latest chap of the manga TT TT ! Also sorry if i kind of make Akashi a little OOC... Give me reviews..?Thankyou for reading^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so longTT TT anyway enjoyy~**

* * *

Oh no….i'm totally busted..!This is awkward and they're staring at me. I should break the silence.

"Um..He—,"I started but was cut off.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"Aomine laughed heartily.

Both Kuroko and I was clearly shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Pfft!Hahah..! What do you think you're doing Akashi?Are you trying to pull out some joke on us?,"Aomine questions me as he comes closer to where I'm standing.

Suddenly he pulled my hair…!

"OWW!,"I winced from the pain.

"What..?It's real..?Then that means….."Aomine stares at me from head to toe and it seems that he came to a sudden realisation as his face reddens.

Kuroko seemed to realise too as he quickly look away.

I kept my silence until I realised that I haven't finished changing yet. Luckily, I'm, at least, mostly covered up except some few buttons of my shirt at the lower part.

"…Then could you guys please get out?As you can see…i'm not finished changing yet.."I told them.

Kuroko quickly pull Aomine with him and apologise.

"I'm truly sorry…excuse us"

With that they both left the changing room.

As soon as they're out, I sighed audibly. I'm now really regretting the fact that I didn't locked the room.I continue to dress myself out as I think of a solution to this problem.

* * *

Aomine's POV:

As I'm still realising something, I'm being pulled by Tetsu. Oh my god…why haven't I thought about this before…now that I think about it, Akashi does has a lot of feminine features. Basically his voice is kinda girly and his skin is so pale and looks so—

*blush*

I slapped myself continuously to come to my senses. What was I thinking just a moment ago?! Anyway…it's a she not he…right?i'm going crazy now.

"Aomine-kun..?"

Right I could ask Tetsu to confirm I'm not imagining things.

"Ahh! Tetsu..!T-That's a joke right hahahah..how could a girl had such a flat chest?,"somehow it came out as a question.

"…I don't really know Aomine-kun… but I don't think Akashi-k…I mean Akashi-san would be the type to make such a joke..and that's quite rude..please don't say something like that especially in front of Akashi-san..,"Tetsu replied with some hesitation.

I was lost for words and finally Akashi came out of the changing room and so I decided to ask him. I seriously need confirmation.

"Akashi!There's no way you're a girl …right?"I asked him.

No response…I tried again…

"This is a joke…right?hahah" I decided to add a little chuckle to lighten up the mood.

But still…no response…

*end of POV*

* * *

Akashi's POV:

I don't know how to response to the questions Aomine asked. I'm seriously confused now…I'm Akashi Seijuro right now…I should've been able to answer any questions…but no…I'm completely blank…I don't know how to answer him and I couldn't since I'm in a lost for words.

I looked over to my feet since I don't want any eye contact with them for a moment. I don't understand why I couldn't find a single solution to settle this problem. I kept pondering over my thoughts until I heard Kuroko spoke something unexpected.

"Akashi-ku..san, don't worry.. we won't tell anyone."

I quickly raised my head upwards since I'm bewildered with the words Kuroko directed to me.

He continued,"I'm sure you have reasons for keeping your real gender a secret and therefore we will keep it a secret too…we won't asked the reason why too and therefore you don't have to worry, right Aomine-kun?"

Both of us glanced at Aomine.

"Haaah…Geezz so it's true huh?"Aomine said and sighed .

Then he glanced at me and smile a little.

"Don't worry we won'tell…no matter what gender you are…You're still our friend and so I will respect this privacy of yours.." He paused then continue.

"Anyway even though I'm really curious as to why you're doing this…I won't ask.. so yeah like Tetsu said.. don't worry.. your secret is safe with us..we also promised not to brought it up"He finished.

I felt so grateful that both of them are so understanding. I'm also touched by the fact that they call me their friends.

I smiled to them.

"Thank you…I really appreciate that you will keep it a secret to others…"I said as I bow my head.

"Hahahah there's no need to be so formal after all we're all friends,isn't that right Tetsu?"Aomine laughed after seeing my actions.

"Yes..Aomine-kun is right Akashi-san.."Kuroko smiled after replying.

"Ahh…please call me 'Akashi-kun' like you always called me Kuroko..or not people will find it suspicious"I told Kuroko.

He widened his eyes for a moment but then replied,"Of course…sorry Akashi-kun"

"it's fine.. let's go home now.."

With that we went out of the gym.

* * *

"….If I may ask why are you guys following me..?"I asked them confused as they seem to follow me home.

"Well…It's dangerous for a girl to be walking home alone so late,"Aomine replied casually.

Kuroko just nodded.

I felt like slapping those two.

"I'm a _guy _right now and you promised to not brought it up…"I glared at them.

But that doesn't seem to work as Aomine simply replied.

"You could be mistaken as a girl since it's pretty dark now…it's also partly our fault for keeping you up at school for quite a while…and anyway my house is in this direction"

"Your house is in the exact opposite Aomine-kun…"Kuroko bluntly retorted back.

"Wha—Why you Tetsu!" Their bickering started.

I'm really thankful that they worry about me but there's no need to walk me home as I'm completely fine on my own. Well I'll just let them follow me since Aomine even came up with a lame excuse.

"Hehehh"I chuckled a little.

"Hey, what're you laughing about?"Aomine noticed my little laugh.

"Nothing…anyway this is my house so well thank you for walking me back.."

They look at my house in amazement. Well, I guess you could consider it a little big.

"Wow you lived here huh?anyway yeah no problem as I said it's our fault too…well see ya!" Aomine started to walk away.

"Well.. good night Akashi-kun...,"Kuroko said and started to walk away too.

"Wait...!Would you like to come inside and have some dinner?"

I invited them in.

* * *

**I hope this chap is not boring^^.. and if anybody's wondering..Akashi's hair here is almost waist length heheh..thankyou for readinggg**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!^^**

**I hope this chap is not disappointing…anyway enjoy reading~**

**I do not own KuroBasu!**

* * *

Kuroko's POV:

"Please have a seat.."a man that looked like he's in his late twenties directed Aomine-kun and I to the dining room.

"Thank you..umm,"I hesitated on what to call him.

The man seemed to understand as he elegantly bowed and introduce himself.

"Pardon me for being so rude as to not introduce myself earlier…I'm Kiku, a butler of the Akashi's household.."

"Ohhh!So you're a—Wait!So butlers do exist?!"Aomine-kun exclaims.

"Why yes, Aomine-sama…"The butler straightened his back.

Then silence took over until Kiku-san said something.

"I'm glad you guys are still friends with milady despite knowing her secret…"

He continued.

"Please continue to be her friends despite the conditions."Once again he bowed deeply to us.

"Of course!Our friendship won't break after something like this!Right Tetsu?"Aomine-kun replied confidently.

"That's right Kiku-san…don't worry,"I smiled sincerely to the still bowing man.

He straightened his back once again and flash us a smile before telling us to take our seat and left the dining room to prepare dinner.

Aomine-kun and I sat down and I decided to ponder over what really just happens.

"_Wait…!Would you guys like to come in and have dinner?"_

_Those words that just left Akashi-kun's mouth stop both Aomine-kun and I in our tracks._

"W_hat..?"Aomine replied with confusion written all over his face as he turned his back to face Akashi-kun again._

_I,too,turned back again._

"_Well, it's quite late…I bet the two of you are starving from all the trainings…especially you Kuroko.."Akashi-kun reasoned out._

"_Umm…actually Akashi-kun…I'm not that hungry..and maybe I will grab some vanilla shake on the way home.."I replied as I glanced over at Aomine-kun's profile to know about his decision._

_My gaze was brought back to Akashi-kun when I hear him said;_

"_Vanilla shake…?"_

_And his usual calm composure was shaken a little as he continued;_

"_That's not enough…that's not good at all..Kuroko you will eat dinner properly,at least, for today.."_

"_Wait,Akashi-kun I-,"I was cut off directly._

"_I don't want to hear your excuses…You will come inside."_

_I know I won't be able to win against him in this conversation so I decided to do just as I told._

"_How about you Aomine?"Akashi-kun glance at Aomine-kun who still seems like he's thinking about what decision to make.  
_

"_Hmm…Then I take your offer because Tetsu's coming too,"Aomine-kun finally replied._

"_Alright then..let's go inside.."  
_

_Akashi-kun had just ring the doorbell when I decided to ask something that I've been meaning to ask from the moment he invite us._

"_Akashi-kun..!Is it really okay..?How about your parents,won't they—"_

"_I don't live with my parents…so it's fine…anyway I invited you in,"Akashi-kun cut my sentence off before I could even finished it.  
_

_I could feel the atmosphere tensing up but it was destroyed in no time when a man in suit open the door and unlock the gate.  
_

_The man in suit greeted Akashi-kun and widened his eyes a little when he saw both Aomine-kun and I._

_I could see Akashi-kun quickly whisper something to the man,and the man directly gain his composure as Akashi-kun introduce us._

"_This are my friends from the basketball club; the one on the left is Aomine Daiki and the other one is Kuroko Tetsuya..they're my guests so treat them well.." Akashi-kun ordered._

"_Of course…It's a pleasure to meet you Aomine-sama,Kuroko-sama,"the said man bowed to us as he said this._

"_Right..let's go in."Akashi-kun make his way to enter the house._

_We follow him and the moment we stepped into the house...I'm extremely amazed..Not only the exterior but the interior of the house(more like a mansion) was amazing.  
_

"_If you don't mind please enter the dining room first…I wanted to change from this uniform as I feel quite uncomfortable…"Akashi-kun faced us._

"_Of course it's fine!"Aomine-kun replied as I nod along._

"_Very well…guide them…"Akashi-kun began making his way to the stairs as he ordered the man in suit who had just finished closing the door._

"_Of course…Please come this way Aomine-sama,Kuroko-sama.."_

"Sorry I took quite sometime to change.."I snapped back from my thoughts.

"Ahh..no it's fi—"Aomine-kun somehow stopped in the middle of his sentence.

I was confused but the moment I see Akashi-ku…san…I could feel myself completely drawn in by the sight in front of me.

Akashi-san wears a white dress that reached up to her knees, she also let her long hair down.

"What's wrong?"She tilted her head in confusion.

Her question snapped me back.

"Y-Your appearance…"Aomine-kun managed to stutter.

"My appearance..?Ohh...Does it bother the two of you a lot?I thought it's fine since you two already know my secret but I guess I should change,"Akashi-san started to turn her back.

"No..!"Both Aomine-kun and I stopped her.

I was quite shocked that I had just raised my voice but nevermind that now because I could see both Akashi-san and Aomine-kun are shock to hear me raise my voice.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable in your own house Akashi-san…"I manage to regain my usual composure directly and smiled at her.

"T-That's right!And anyway we aren't bothered at all..it's just seeing you like this is…"Aomine-kun seemtroubled finishing his sentence off so I decided to help him.

"Refreshing.."I continued.

"Refreshing..?Why so?"Akashi-san seems to be quite amused.

"It just is...more or less.."I decided to mumble the last part as I wish Akashi-san would drop off this conversation quickly.

"Hahah…"Akashi-san let out a chuckle and suddenly the door to the dining room is opened widely.

"Milady!We're truly sorry that we didn't greet you when you had just arrived home,"

I glanced over to the voices and I could see 3 people dressing up like a maid bowing their heads.

The moment they raised up their heads, the tallest maid started complaining.

"It was actually Miyu's fault..She had to accidentally add our chores!"

"That's right!"Another one exclaims.

I could see the one who was called Miyu ready to cry as she managed to say;

"I-I'm truly sorry Milady!"

"It's fine…anyway Emi,don't be too hard on Miyu…she's still a newbie after all.."Akashi-san smiled warmly towards them as she said this.

I felt somewhat warm seeing Akashi-san's smile.

"All of you are really rude…Can't you see we're having guests?"Kiku-san appeared pushing a trolley table.

"Guests..?Ahh right! How rude of us! Pardon us..We're at your service,"They bow to us.

"Wait..Kiku did you say guests..?Isn't it just 'guest'?,"The one called Emi said confusedly.

"Hahahh…look closely Emi,"Akashi-san said with amusement.

"Hello,"I decided to say.

"GYAHHH!"The three maids shouted.

* * *

"Goodnight Akashi-san…Thank you for inviting us to dinner.."I bow to show my gratefulness.

"Don't mention it…but Kuroko you should eat more…and Aomine eat slowly.."Akashi-san told us.

"Yes,yes mother~Anyway thanks for the food! It was amazing! Anyway see ya at school,"Aomine-kun replied while yawning at the end of his sentence.

"Yes, no problem,see you guys tomorrow...and don't ever call me mother again Aomine.. or I will make you run 50 times around the school.."Akashi-san warned Aomine-kun.

"Right!Sorry!"Aomine-kun quickly replied.

I sigh thinking how could Aomine-kun forget that no matter what,this person is still _Akashi-kun_ even though she's Akashi-san right now.

* * *

Akashi's POV:

I kept on standing outside watching both of them walked away until they're out of my view.

"Milady,aren't you coming inside?it's quite cold outside.."

"Of course Kiku…"I answered my butler vaguely and went inside.

The moment I'm inside I decided to ask something since I felt a little troubled.

"…Hey Kiku…can I ask you something?"

"Of course anything milady,"He replied while closing the door.

I paused for a while.

"It's nothing...I'm going to take my bath now,"I walked upstairs to my room directly.

* * *

"_Sei-kun..Sei-kun..wake up won't you?"_

_A little girl could be seen on the scene asking that to a wounded body which she held dearly in her arms as her tears won't stop falling._

"_Please wake up…I'm so sorry..I'm sorry…"_

"ady…!ilady..!Milady!"

I snapped my eyes open as I hear myself continuously being called.

"Kiku..?What's wrong?"I rubbed my eyes as I tried to sit up.

"Thank god!I was really worried!You kept on mumbling 'I'm sorry' in your sleep the first thing I enter your room."

I remember now. I kept on dreaming what exactly happened _that _day... I wish it could stop.

"Milady?Are you alright?"

I shouldn't worry anyone with my personal problem so I shrugged of his question and started to get ready for school.

* * *

"Morning..Akashi-kun.."

I flinched a little from the sudden greeting but manage to keep my usual calm demeanor as I greet back.

"Morning Kuroko..."

I didn't face him but I could feel Kuroko's intense gaze as he walk beside me as we enter the school grounds.

"Is something wrong with my face?"I decided to face him this time.

"No..nothing.."He focused his gaze to the front.

I know Kuroko's lying but I should just let it go.

We continue to walk in silence until I felt someone forcefully grab my left shoulder.

"What?"I felt quite annoyed.

I saw Midorima a little out of breathe as Kuroko speak up.

"Midorima-kun has been calling you for quite a while Akashi-kun…"

"What's wrong with you Akashi?!I kept on calling you!"Midorima seemed quite angry but then sighed as he let go of my shoulder.

"Anyway…Can we talk alone somewhere before class started ?"

I nod at Midorima's request and he led me to the school backyard.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?"I asked him without wasting time the moment we arrive.

Midorima checked and make sure that there's no one here except for us before rummaging through his school bag.

He took a paper out and hold it out to me.

I have no idea what it was about as I took hold of the paper.

The moment I take a look at the paper, I widened my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

"Akashi... Could you explain the meaning of this?"

* * *

**I hope this is long enough and not confusing...**

**I guess I didn't give enough proper details about Akashi's history...I promise I'll do so in the upcoming chaps.  
**

******Thank you for reading!^^**

**{To : Lady-Alucard,Thank you for your review I appreciate it a lot! Also I will explain about how Akashi manage to enroll in Teiko(not in her real gender and without her father knowing it) soon. And also thank you for your offer, I'll think about it (:}**


End file.
